Beach Blast 1992
Beach Blast 1992 was a major professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Championship Wrestling (WCW) on June 20, 1992 in the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama. The show included two main events Ricky Steamboat and Rick Rude faced off in a 30-minute Iron Man Challenge as the culmination of a long running feud, and The Steiner Brothers defended their WCW World Tag Team Championship against Terry Gordy and Steve Williams. In 2015, All WCW pay-per-views were made available on the WWE Network. Production Background In 1992 the Atlanta, Georgia based World Championship Wrestling (WCW) professional wrestling promotion increased their pay-per-view (PPV) shows from six in 1991 to six in 1992. As part of the expansion WCW came up with the concept of "Beach Blast". As part of the show's beach theme the Mobile Civic Center was decked out like a beach, complete with sand dunes around the entrance. surfboards and other surfing images. The show took place only four days after WCW held Clash of the Champions XIX, free to cable subscribers. Results ; ; *Dark match: The Junkyard Dog, Tom Zenk and Big Josh defeated Tracy Smothers, Richard Morton and Diamond Dallas Page *Scotty Flamingo defeated Brian Pillman © to win the WCW Light Heavyweight Championship (17:29) *Ron Simmons defeated Terry Taylor (7:10) *Greg Valentine defeated Marcus Bagwell (7:17) *Missy Hyatt defeated Madusa (w/ Paul E. Dangerously) in a Bikini contest *Sting defeated Cactus Jack in a Falls Count Anywhere match (11:24) *Ricky Steamboat defeated Rick Rude 4-3 in an Iron Man Challenge (30:00) :*Rude pinned Steamboat (7:42) :*Rude pinned Steamboat (8:39) :*Rude was disqualified (9:40) :*Rude pinned Steamboat (10:11) :*Steamboat pinned Rude (17:39) :*Steamboat pinned Rude (20:22) :*Steamboat pinned Rude (29:25) *Dustin Rhodes, Barry Windham and Nikita Koloff defeated The Dangerous Alliance (Arn Anderson, Steve Austin and Bobby Eaton) (w/ Paul E. Dangerously and Madusa) by disqualification (15:32) *The Steiner Brothers (Rick & Scott Steiner) © vs. The Miracle Violence Connection (Terry Gordy & Steve Williams) ended in a time-limit draw to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (30:00) Other on-screen talent Availablity on the WWE Network WCW closed in 2001 and all rights to their television and PPV shows was bought by WWE, including the Beach Blast shows. With the launch of the WWE Network in 2014 the 1992 Beach Blast show became available on demand for network subscribers. Due to copyright concerns some of the theme songs originally used were initially replaced with generic music, notably the entrance music for Sting and the Steiner Brothers composed by Jimmy Papa. In March 2014, WWE restored the original music after an unsuccessful lawsuit by the composer. The show was one of the first major events held after Bill Watts had been put in charge of WCW and would be the first show where a number of Watts' new rules would be enforced, including any move that included jumping off the top rope would result in a disqualification. External links * Beach Blast 1992 results * on WWE Network Category:World Championship Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:1992 pay-per-view events Category:Events with Swimsuit competitions Category:Events with Iron Man matches